How I Wake up in the Morning
by SbE
Summary: THE TRUE WESTERN/SPIRITUAL STORY OF HOW MAKA AND SOUL FOUND THEIR LOVE ...I lied. But nobody ever uses these categories so F you society t(I-I)


My awesome dream skidded to a stop. Dream-me stretched his ears because somewhere, my name was being called. Damsel in distress? Evil witch?

Turns out my second guess was closer.

"SOUL! Wake up!"

It was Maka's voice.

Ughhhhhh...

I pondered it for a moment. To wake or not to wake, that is the question.

No. I am a rebel.

I returned to my dream realm and was about to slay the witch, my last soul. I was about to become a cool death scythe. Undoubtedly the best ever, when all of a sudden- BLAM.

"Soul... Join us..."

And a pair of arms were gripped tightly around my legs.

I could feel myself being pulled.

No, the witch would never get me alive!

"FOR SPARTA!"

And I began thrashing and kicking until I felt myself thump on the floor.

I woke up to a rather strange scene.

Maka was on the floor next to me giggling like crazy and my sheets were completely off the bed and tangled.

"Maka...?"

I earned another round of crazed laughter.

Maka sighed while wiping away the tears.

"Ohhhhh. That was priceless."

She offered me her hand while she stood up.

"Com'on Soul. We have school."

School...

I slumped back to the floor and feigned sleep.

"...Soul. I'm warning you,"

••••••

"MAKAAAAAAA CHOP!"

AH! Sonofagun! Ahhhhhh. I swear that damn book has murdered millions of my brain cells.

I supported myself on an elbow and swiped it from her.

"Give it back!"

"Hell no!" I barked.

"Do you realize how much pain I've been subjected to because of this?"

Maka scoffed. "Baby.."

"Are you serious? Do you know how much this hurts?!"

I took the book and lightly bonked her on the head. Emphasis on lightly. Like not even 1/16 of how hard she normally hits.

"Owww! Soul give it back!"

Wow. Hypocrite much?

"No." I said stubbornly.

I put the book on the floor and quickly laid down on it.

"Soul!" Maka grunted while attempting to get it back.

Now she was straddling me and reaching behind me to get the book.

Mentally, I chuckled and wondered how long it would take her to notice our position.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two...

"Gah!" She exclaimed and quickly sprang off. She averted her eyes and blushed madly.

I smirked. "Aww Maka, you should've told me what you meant by 'school' I'm totally cool with _this_."

Nothing wrong with teasing a girl right?

But when I looked at her for her reaction-

"NOOOOO! SCHOOL I'M LATE!"

She leaned into me and sobbed.

"Shoul wew wate fow scwoow"

Her muffled voice was kinda adorable- but she was gonna get snot on my cool shirt, so I pulled her off and saw her tear streamed face.

~ToT~

"I-I've never been late to school! What do I do now?! How am I gonna make you a death scythe? I'm never going to surpass Mama! I'm going to fail all my classes! I'm going to become a hobo with no future! I-"

"Maka! Shut it!"

Man this girl needed to chill.

She kept staring at me with her wide eyes and expecting me to somehow fix the problem. I was her partner after all, right? I should be able to do at least this.

So I would. I would fix the problem. As soon as she realized what the true problem was- she can't relax.

I announced, "Maka- today, we're ditching."

"Pfffttt! Haha! Yeah right- good one Soul!"

I kept staring at her until she got the message.

"Oh my shinigami- you're serious!"

"Damn straight I'm serious, you, my Maka, need this-"

I grabbed a couple sheets of paper I had near my bed and a pen.

Quickly I scribbled something down and passed it to Maka.

Maka squinted.

"What is this?"

I grinned, "Doctor Soul's prescription for twenty chill pills a day- taken with meals."

~~~

"Don't be ridiculous, Soul!"

I stood up.

"I'm serious Maka, today we are going to be bad mamajammas and rebel. Say it with me; 'Fuck the system'"

Maka, ignored me completely and stood up, brushing her hair and murmuring to herself,

"Maybe I can explain... He'll understand..."

I yanked her hand to my chest and her hair band fell on the floor.

With her hair swept across her shoulders she looked...

Sub-conscience me: dude. She's pretty hot.

What? No! This is Maka!

Sub-conscience me: heh. Whatever you say...

"What are you doing Soul?!"

She tried to pull her hand back but I kept it. I could be persistent when necessary.

After a mini-tug-o-war, she gave up.

"You're serious..."

I let her hand drop and she sat down on my bed with a creak.

"Well... What now?.."

I was busy staring at the bed.  
I _had_ been interrupted.

Unfortunately, Maka saw me staring longingly at the bed and gained a mutinous gleam in her eyes. She was gonna escape if I fell asleep... So how could I watch over her and get a healthy, normal amount of sleep?...

I walked over and yanked her off the bed.

You could almost hear the victorious "YES" screaming from her eyes. Too bad I was going to spoil her plan.

I pulled her back on and laid down, using my legs and arms as a restrainer for Maka.

"You are no longer a miester, you are my pillow. Good night."

"*Gasp* *stutter* Soul! Soul! You can't mhmhmhmhmhhnmmmmm..."

She probably said something else but I was too damn tired to stay awake and listen.

*somewhere in Soul's mind*

Sub-conscience me: 'This is Maka' huh?...

Shut up.


End file.
